


Fruit Punch on My Rental Tux

by tinyjoong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, High School, Light-Hearted, Love at First Sight, M/M, One Shot, Prom, School Dances, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Strangers to Lovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 06:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyjoong/pseuds/tinyjoong
Summary: In which Jeno sees Renjun sitting alone at his senior prom, goes to talk to him, and ends up with bright red fruit punch stains on his rental tux, but he decides it’s okay because Renjun did it.





	Fruit Punch on My Rental Tux

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this short little thing I wrote for myself <3 I wrote it while listening to Flightless Bird, American Mouth by Iron & Wine, so if you want the 100% authentic experience listen to that while reading sksksksks

The way the soft yellow light sat so perfectly on his skin was almost hypnotic to Jeno. It reflected off of his skin and midnight colored hair, giving him an angelic look in the midst of their senior prom. The small high school gym was loud and it was almost impossible to focus on anything, but the boy sitting alone had somehow made himself the focal point in Jeno’s eyes. He knew he needed to talk to him. He tipped his head back, finishing his cup of the fruit punch the school provided that was somehow managing to burn his tastebuds and made his first step in the direction of the boy. 

Upon making his way to the table the boy sat at, he slid into the chair to the boy’s left, turned his head towards him, and gave him the brightest smile he could. The boy didn’t notice the movement to the left of him so Jeno decided he needed to say something to make his presence known.

“Hi!” Jeno yelled, attempting to make his voice heard over the overpowering bass of the music that flooded the gym.

His voice must’ve startled the boy because about half a second later the drink in the other’s hand was splattered all over his rental tux. 

“Oh my god I’m so sorry!” the smaller boy yelled over the music, scrambling to grab napkins from the center of the table.

Jeno bursted into a fit of laughter. His giggles were short and shrill as he folded himself in half. 

“It’s okay!” Jeno exclaimed, between laughs. 

The other boy, finally taking in the fact that Jeno wasn’t mad, smiled a small smile at him. The smile soon grew into a larger grin and the stars that shone in his eyes almost knocked the wind out of Jeno. 

“Do you want to dance?” Jeno asked as he stood up and held out his hand for the other to take. 

Without an answer, the still nameless boy took hold of his hand and allowed himself to be led to the dance floor. The boys soon learned that neither of them could dance very well and replaced dancing with jumping up and down instead. Jeno sang along to the music with the other boy; he didn’t care if they looked stupid, the only thing his brain could process was that he was dancing with a pretty stranger and he felt free for the first time in a while. 

After a few songs, the DJ their school hired made an announcement about how the next song was a slow one. The boy whose name he still didn’t know shot Jeno a questioning glance. Jeno didn’t know what he was doing at this point, but he moved closer to him and placed his hands on his waist. Looking up, he gave the other a look, wordlessly asking if this was okay. The other nodded his head and wrapped his arms around Jeno. 

“What’s your name?” Jeno whispered as the two spun in lazy circles, he’d been extra careful not to step on the other boy’s toes. 

“Renjun,” the other boy answered, though it was barely audible since his head was buried in the crook of Jeno’s neck. 

“I’m Jeno. Do you go here?” Jeno questioned. Renjun seemed to be here alone, but Jeno had never seen him around before, so he felt it was a fair question. 

“No,” Renjun answered, giggling slightly, “my friends invited me here but I was sort of a third wheel and they abandoned me to dance with each other.” 

Jeno let out a few laughs at Renjun’s misfortune.

“It’s so nice of you to laugh at my suffering,” Renjun remarked sarcastically, shaking his head. 

“Shut up, you’re going to ruin the moment... _again_ ,” Jeno exclaimed in reference to the still damp punch on his tux, “you know, this isn’t even my tux.” 

Renjun lifted his head to flick Jeno’s forehead.

“Maybe if _someone_ hadn’t startled me!” Renjun says, rolling his eyes.

They laughed and after while they slipped into a comfortable silence. The light strums of the guitar in the slow song came to an end but neither Renjun nor Jeno moved from their slow-dancing positions. 

“You aren’t going to disappear after this like some sort of off-brand Cinderella, right?” Jeno questioned. 

“You figured out my plan,” Renjun answered teasingly.

Jeno just laughed in response. Until Renjun spoke again.

“Actually, on a real note, I have no idea why I let you drag me out on this dance floor. I’m not exactly the type to meet a cute boy at a different school’s prom and dance with him for half an hour,” Renjun said.

“You think I’m cute?” Jeno questioned.

“Is that all you got out of that?” Renjun asked, running his delicate fingers through Jeno’s hair.

Jeno inwardly sighed. He wasn’t the type to ask beautiful boys to dance with him either but Renjun was like a magnet to him. Jeno doesn’t even mind that he’s probably going to have to pay extra for the stains on his tux because Renjun put them there. 

After what felt like a lifetime in that position, the dance came to an end. The two boys walked hand in hand into the freezing cold air outside of the school. They faced each other again, but this time it was different because they were saying goodbye. 

“Can I have your number?” Jeno asked. 

“No,” Renjun said in a serious tone, making disappointment etch it’s way onto Jeno’s features.

“Oh.” 

“I’m kidding, you idiot.” Renjun says and grabs Jeno’s phone out of his hands. 

Once he’s typed his number into his phone he hands it back. 

“Text me when you get home so I’ll have your number,” Renjun says, smiling, “I should find my friends.” 

Renjun goes to turn away, but Jeno grabs his wrist before he gets too far.

“Wait, Renjun I-“

He gets cut off by Renjun pressing his lips to his and he’s glad he does because he wasn’t sure where he was going with that sentence.

Renjun pulls away from him, leaving him speechless and walks away without another word. Jeno laughs to himself and makes his way to his car, happier than he’s been in a long time.


End file.
